Lacéré
by Andarielle Hime
Summary: Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça tombe de nouveau sur lui ?   Tristesse et amertume au travers de leurs yeux, fatalité implacable que leur cœur voudrait refuser… Et pourtant… OS


Note de l'auteur :

_Bonjour à tous, me revoilà avec un nouveau one shot, faut croire que je suis plus douée pour écrire des histoires courtes u_u. Mais le reste étant toujours en préparation, il faut bien que je publies des choses n'est-ce pas ? J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre unique vous plaira malgré tout, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Kishimoto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (et ne m'appartiendront jamais… je peux pleurer ? Non ? Vous êtes méchant…). Ceci est un one shot principalement axé sur Gaara. J'ai voulu faire ma sadique (comment ça comme d'habitude…) et imaginer ce que ressentirait Gaara s'il avait une peine de cœur. La grosse pouffe qui a osé lui faire ça est une inconnue, nommons là X, et vous pouvez bien sûr la haïr de toute votre âme si vous aimez notre cher rouquin. Bien évidemment, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur ce travail, et le fait pour le plaisir pur.

**Statut :** One shot

**Genre :** Amour/Tragédie

**Resume :** « Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça tombe de nouveau sur lui ? » Tristesse et amertume au travers de leurs yeux, fatalité implacable que leur cœur voudrait refuser… Et pourtant…

* * *

Lacéré

Un homme seul se terrait dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit à peine défroissé, les mains entrecroisées posées sur son menton, les bras accoudés sur ses cuisses, il semblait réfléchir. Une posture pourtant habituelle comme une pose redondante, des gestes simples qui ne laissaient rien supposé sur son état psychologique, il était seulement lui comme d'habitude. Pourtant cela faisait des semaines qu'il était ainsi dans ses seuls moments de repos, ce qui était totalement invraisemblable si l'on faisait partie du cercle très fermé de sa famille. Une jeune femme blonde aux couettes hirsutes entrebâilla de nouveau la porte des appartements du rouquin, abordant toujours un visage rempli d'une inquiétude croissante. Plus les jours défilaient et plus le comportement de son jeune frère l'angoissait. Légèrement distrait pendant les réunions du Conseil, absence totale de paroles/réactions pendant les repas et ce même s'il était présent à table avec eux la plupart du temps. Une coquille vidée de toute volonté. Jamais il n'avait été aussi silencieux au cours de sa vie, jamais il n'avait eu l'air si distant et ailleurs. C'était à se demander si elle et son autre frère existaient encore, même la présence de Matsuri il ne semblait plus la remarquer. Il n'avait plus prononcé mots en dehors de ses heures de travail, seul ce dernier semblait lui délier la langue.

Temari réprima un soupir, voir son jeune frère aussi dévasté de la sorte la déprimait au plus haut point. La comédie avait pris pour les autres habitants du village, mais sûrement pas avec elle, tous ses proches avaient remarqué dans quelle détresse le Kazekage était tombé. Le Conseil lui-même semblait nourrir à présent des soupçons sur son état de santé et les rassurer_ – dissimuler les preuves – _à ce sujet n'était pas une mince affaire. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que le malheur s'abatte de nouveau sur lui ? Malheur était certes un bien grand mot, mais pour quelqu'un qui portait le lourd passé de Gaara, cela pouvait signifier une mort psychologique sans précédent. Elle aurait du se méfier plus que de coutume, elle aurait du protéger son petit frère d'une telle fatalité, mais comment ne pas croire en cet espoir qui avait malgré lui naquit dans son cœur. Elle aurait du le mettre en garde et lui dire de ne pas se faire d'illusions sur le sujet, que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver à n'importe qui et surtout plus souvent que l'on ne le pensait. Elle aurait tant voulu épargner son cœur, elle ne savait plus que faire pour lui redonner goût à son ancien quotidien. Gaara était devenu une statue de marbre complètement muette et elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à tenir une conversation sérieuse avec lui. L'écouterait-il seulement ? Elle en doutait. Que lui aurait-elle dit de toute manière ? Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé les mots qui pourraient le consoler, ni même ceux pour tout simplement attirer son attention. Elle se résigna une fois de plus et referma la porte d'un geste las, l'auburn n'ayant même pas senti sa présence. Elle décida douloureusement de retourner à ses basses besognes de sa démarche légèrement voûtée le cœur toujours plus lourd à porter.

* * *

Un homme bernait tout le monde en se voilant la face. Il se bernait surtout lui-même, triste constatation que se faisait le marionnettiste le plus aguerri du village de Suna. Tout paraissait normal aux yeux des autres mais pas pour quelqu'un comme lui, fin observateur. Son lien fraternel ne faisait que renforcer l'opinion qu'il avait de cette situation, un affreux désastre. Il le prenait sûrement un peu trop à cœur puisqu'il était son frère, mais comment s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour un parent proche. L'homme aux cheveux flamboyant ne faisait que jouer un rôle, son propre rôle. Sauf que cette fois-ci c'était un Gaara un peu différent qui jouait la pièce, quelque chose sonnait faux quelque part dans sa prestation. Et pourtant il était lui-même à la perfection ou presque, de quoi ne pas faire naître quelconques soupçons dans la masse populaire. Quelle pensée naïve, croyait-il vraiment qu'il arriverait à tromper les gens qui le côtoyaient depuis des années ? En tout cas sa mission était réussie, au regard du peuple et de la plupart des ninjas du village, il était toujours le même. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas ou du moins qu'il ne voyait pas, c'était à quel point son entourage se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui. Il était tout simplement coupé du monde extérieur.

Mais qu'aurait pu-t-il faire, lui un simple frère qui ne pouvait pas comprendre les sentiments que son benjamin éprouvait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait, son allocution faisant plus défaut qu'autres choses, il n'était pas très doué pour engager un échange sérieux quand une tension flottait dans l'air. Il n'était pas une femme lui pour trouver quoi dire à son frangin rongé par le chagrin. Des mots qui touchent, c'est ce qu'il fallait pour le réveiller de sa torpeur mais il était bien incapable de formuler une phrase que son frère prendrait au sérieux. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire était de sortir des vannes complètement foireuses pour détendre l'atmosphère, qui suivit du silence religieux de Gaara ne faisait que de s'alourdir un peu plus. Habituellement lorsqu'il se moquait de lui, la réaction de son jeune frère ne se faisait pas attendre. Mais aujourd'hui Kankuro ne pouvait que constater leur totale inefficacité, plongeant un peu plus Gaara dans un état léthargique. Il était devenu comme transparent aux yeux de son frère, comme si ce qu'il avait dit était rentré dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Une frustration désagréable qui lui chatouillait l'esprit, victime d'une impuissance irréversible. Que faire quand même son atout majeur ne semblait même plus capter son attention ? Puisque tenter de reconquérir un regard du rouquin semblait voué à l'échec, comment ne pas se laisser happer par sa détresse ? Bercé de force par son silence de plomb, sa motivation était rongée par son amertume comme une lame de métal fragilisée par la rouille. Résigné à se noyer dans le quotidien pour oublier ses peines, enchaîner les missions pour ne plus avoir à affronter son visage morne et inanimé. Kankuro jeta de rage sa boite de crayon à fusain sur le sol, qui se brisa en plusieurs petits morceaux de charbon. Impossible de se concentrer sur son travail dans ces conditions, voir son frère dans cet état commençait vraiment à le rendre malade. Sa tête tomba lourdement dans ses mains et il lâcha un soupir avant de se lever pour ramasser les morceaux carbonisés éparpillés sur la pierre, tout ce qu'il voulait se résumait en une phrase, que son frère redevienne comme avant.

* * *

Un homme repensait au passé, un passé proche mais qui semblait déjà lui glisser entre les doigts, comme les grains de sable portés par le vent au point de nier son existence. Pourtant la conséquence de ce passé était bien là, sa souffrance n'avait jamais été aussi intense. Si, peut-être une fois dans son enfance, le jour où tout avait basculé dans sa vie la toute première fois. Quand toutes ces petites illusions auxquelles il s'était accroché s'étaient effondrées en une seule nuit tel un château de cartes. La nuit où il avait appris la vérité, que la seule personne qui l'aimait lui avait craché ses sentiments d'amertume les plus profonds sans sourcilier une once de compassion. Il avait été trompé dès le début, son cœur avait été trahit. Alors qu'il se croyait aimé au moins par une personne, il aurait tant voulu s'améliorer et prouver au monde qu'il n'était pas que le monstre dont tout le monde avait peur. L'amour de sa mère n'en était pas fatalement un non plus, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un simple désir ardant de vengeance. Une haine égoïste qui le maintenait en vie pour pouvoir faire payer sa mort des mains de son propre enfant. De simples sentiments sombres qui ont survécu à travers ses gènes et son sang.

Un instrument, voilà à quoi se résumait son existence. Instrument de guerre pour son défunt père, instrument de vengeance pour l'esprit de sa mère, un instrument de sécurité pour les anciens et le village. Il était sans cesse manipulé de toutes parts, mais heureusement assez lucide pour le voir aujourd'hui et ainsi maîtriser la situation, du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Détesté et admiré pour les mêmes capacités destructrices, mais au fond les villageois n'avaient sûrement pas oublié. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Pourtant cette fille l'admirait comme beaucoup d'autres aujourd'hui, il était le Kazekage possédant un sombre passé, un « jeune homme ténébreux » comme elles se plaisaient à le glousser. De loin ce cliché immonde était toujours très attirant pour la gente féminine, sa grande sœur l'avait bien renseigné sur le sujet bien que le comportement de ces filles l'insupportait. Mais quand il s'agissait de s'approcher de lui et de le côtoyer, il avait fini par retrouver cette même distance que par le passé, cette fille avait fini par s'éloigner. Au début pourtant il s'était méfié quand elle s'était rapprochée de lui, elle n'était qu'une fanatique de plus parmi tant d'autres malgré son appartenance à l'armée du village. Mais elle avait semblé vraiment vouloir le connaître et il s'était habitué à sa présence. Il avait fini par découvrir une affection que l'amitié ne pouvait décrire, un rapprochement qu'il considérait comme unique. Mais il y avait peut-être accordé trop d'importance, alors que celle à qui il commençait à s'attacher semblait le considérer comme une frivolité. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait pris tant d'éloignement entre eux, alors qu'il commençait à apprécier ce contact précieux et à espérer autre chose qu'une vie remplie de solitude. Mais elle avait fini par lui avouer la vérité, elle aussi. Trahit une fois de plus, il aurait du s'en douter, ça ne durerait pas.

Le souvenir de son passé le hanterait donc ainsi jusqu'à la faim de sa vie ? Son destin se résumait donc à cela ? Apeurer les gens, les intimider au point de les faire fuir à nouveau, le démon aurait-il vraiment déteint à ce point sur lui ? Une cible trop haute à atteindre voilà ce qu'il était aux yeux des femmes du village. Impassible, insensible, il ne montrait jamais ce qu'il ressentait, tant en bien qu'en mal. Cette fille n'avait pas su lire en lui le bien-être qu'elle lui procurait, pourtant il s'était donné tellement de mal pour faire des efforts. Il s'était enfin autoriser à croire que quelque chose d'autre était possible, il avait goûté à une chose qui lui avait été retiré depuis sa plus tendre enfance. L'amour pouvait guérir tous les maux, c'était pourtant vrai. L'amour l'avait sauvé une fois, depuis il croyait en cet amour fraternel qui pouvait exister entre deux personnes, c'était l'amour qui l'avait transformé. Mais l'amour pouvait tout aussi bien détruire ce qu'il avait construit. Tout comme l'amour que Yashamaru portait pour sa sœur jumelle avait détruit le sien, c'était l'amour qu'il portait pour cette fille qui lui lacérait le cœur. Pourtant ce n'était pas un amour grand, juste une affection un peu trop importante à ses yeux mais qui était devenue inestimable. Trop précieuse, voilà ce qu'il avait gagné d'avoir était si faible. Donner trop d'importance à ce genre de chose sous prétexte que c'était la toute première depuis des années, voilà où ces sentiments futiles l'avaient emmené.

Il avait relâché sa garde trop tôt, il aurait du rester sur sa première impression et garder ses distances, rester celui qu'il était : un homme qui se suffisait de l'affection du peuple. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, la blessure était là et il se devait de vivre avec. Comment pourrait-il la guérir de toute manière ? Aimer de nouveau ? Foutaise. A quoi servait l'amour s'il finissait toujours par créer des douleurs bien plus virulentes que les précédentes ? Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir pleurer, pouvoir sortir ce sentiment de rancœur et de déception de son cœur et de sa mémoire une bonne fois pour toute, pouvoir se faire du mal pour oublier sa souffrance interne. Mais même ces choses libératrices lui étaient interdites. Trop endurci pour verser la moindre larme, trop renfermé sur lui-même pour pouvoir partager sa souffrance avec autrui, pas d'adversaires assez puissants dans le village sur lesquels il aurait pu compter pour vider sa frustration. Quant à se blesser lui-même, l'idée ne l'avait pas effleuré tout simplement parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Condamné à porter l'ultime protection jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, à porter le poids du choix de son défunt père, à porter le souvenir de Shukaku et à vivre pour le peuple comme il l'avait toujours voulu, subir c'était ce à quoi se résumait sa vie. Mais jamais il ne devait renoncer en ce qu'il croyait, ses problèmes personnels devaient toujours rester au second plan, alors il se raccrochait sur ce qui lui restait. Le seul amour à peu près fiable sur lequel il pouvait compter était celui de sa famille et celui que le peuple avait pour lui, la confiance que lui portait les villageois, voilà les choses les plus précieuses qu'il ne devait pas oublier, et sur lesquelles il s'appuierait jusqu'à la fin de son règne. Même si cet amour était abstrait, il était là pour protéger les gens auxquels tenait le peuple, ils comptaient sur lui, tel était son devoir de Kazekage, il ne devait pas flancher.

* * *

Un homme luttait contre lui-même, contre ses désirs et ses caprices. Cet homme était encore jeune pour contrôler ses méandres intérieurs, mais il s'efforçait chaque jour pour les rendre invisibles. Il était doué, doté une volonté de fer, la volonté du désespoir et de la résignation. Il était d'âge assez avancé pour voir les efforts de maîtrise qu'accomplissait Gaara. Il le connaissait depuis son enfance, il savait reconnaître les signes de l'instabilité de son esprit. Malgré ce qu'il avait l'air de porter difficilement sur ses épaules, Baki était fier de son potentiel et à la fois impuissant devant la souffrance de son ancien élève qui lui sautait aux yeux. Le rouquin se battait à âme perdue pour le bien du village, il ne pouvait que l'en féliciter. Toujours aussi avenant envers le peuple, il remplissait son devoir à la perfection car tel était son rôle, et quel que soit son état de santé il ne devait jamais le négliger. C'était ainsi dire le fardeau que chaque Kage devait porter, un sacrifice nécessaire pour le bien de tous : laisser de coté sa vie personnelle pour le bien du peuple.

La vie d'un ninja pouvait vraiment être cruelle, l'homme au visage à demi voilé le savait que trop bien. Tout ninja avait une deuxième partie en eux, cette partie qui voulait tant prendre le dessus et éclater au grand jour. Des hommes avaient cédé à cette pulsion en eux et étaient devenus aujourd'hui les pires criminels qui soient, seulement dirigés par leurs élans de violence. Quand les désirs prenaient le dessus sur l'homme, il en résultait toujours quelque chose de mauvais. Les trois premières grandes guerres ninjas en était tout simplement la preuve accablante, et la menace d'une quatrième planait toujours autour de leur tête malgré l'air de paix qui s'était instauré depuis. Il y aura toujours des fous pour bousculer cette paix et il faudra toujours des gens forts et rempli de sagesse pour pouvoir les combattre. Gaara était un guerrier de ce rang là. Capable d'une maîtrise de lui-même sans pareil, même le moindre sourcil qui pourrait tressaillir ne le fait pas ciller dans ses propos ou ses convictions. Il était ce modèle qu'il devait être aux yeux de tous, un homme fort et maître de ses émotions. C'était ce que se devait de montrer les ninjas chaque jour de leur vie, ainsi était le monde des shinobis et ceux qui ne respectaient pas ces règles primordiales étaient sévèrement punis et humiliés. Des ninjas respectables en avaient déjà fait les frais, même de faction ennemie. Certaines histoires dépassaient les frontières du désert et on pouvait surprendre quelques rares personnes avoir de la compassion pour eux. Mais la loi ainsi instaurée était là pour être respectée, tel était le rythme de vie des ninjas.

* * *

Un homme rendait malheureuse une jeune femme sans le savoir. Une femme aux yeux de jais et aux cheveux chocolat qui mourait d'inquiétude pour lui sans vraiment le lui montrer. Une femme proche de lui qu'il avait l'air d'avoir laissé complètement dans l'oubli, une personne proche, une élève, quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Une amie, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à rester aux yeux du jeune homme alors qu'une inconnue avait réussi à attirer son attention. Qu'avait cette fille qu'elle-même n'avait pas ? Que n'avait-elle pas fait que cette garce avait réussi à entreprendre ? Rien de plus que n'importe qui, sauf peut-être l'audace d'avoir franchi une barrière qu'elle ne s'était jamais accordée de passer. Avoir forcé les barricades de son maître et avoir laisser un champ de ruines sur son passage, voilà ce qu'il lui était imposé sous ses yeux, impuissante. Elle aussi aurait tant voulu y croire, elle aurait pu alors se résigner une bonne fois pour toute, que jamais l'amour qu'elle portait à l'homme aux cheveux roux ne serait réciproque.

Dans l'ombre de sa jeunesse, un sentiment qu'elle ne cessait de refouler était né en elle, celui d'aimer un homme inaccessible, craint et détesté de tous, le pire être humain qui ne méritait pas d'être aimé, le démon du Sable en personne. Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé attirant comme la plupart des jeunes filles le trouvaient aujourd'hui. Non elle l'avait elle aussi détesté, haït comme tout le monde par la passé, et accepter un sentiment de cette nature qu'elle nourrissait pour lui était une véritable torture. Elle l'avait toujours caché au plus profond de son être, pour que les autres ne le remarquent jamais. Jamais elle n'aurait cru éprouver de l'amour pour « lui », qu'auraient penser ses camarades si jamais ils l'avaient appris ? Elle aurait été tout bonnement rejeter de la même manière que le démon et ça elle ne le voulait pas. Elle était jeune et cruelle mais avait fini par se faire à cette fatalité, on ne choisissait pas, c'est le cœur qui prenait les décisions. Il était un bon professeur et il avait su percer ses craintes les plus enfouies, ses faiblesses et lui divulguer d'excellents conseils. Il avait choisit pour elle une technique de combat adapté, comme s'il l'avait connu depuis toujours. Gaara avait d'abord gagné son respect, et l'admiration de son élève n'avait cessé de grandir au fil du temps passé à ses cotés. Cet amour était devenu moins dur à porter et elle se plaisait vraiment à passer du temps en sa compagnie. Elle avait découvert qui il était vraiment, elle avait pu contempler la souffrance qu'il avait endurée et la noblesse de cœur qui l'habitait. Elle connaissait la face cachée du jeune homme mieux que quiconque, comme l'était un membre de sa famille. Elle aurait tant aimé que ses sentiments le touchent mais elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de les lui partager. Cette fille avait réussi à l'approcher sans rien ressentir pour lui, alors qu'elle, même avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait n'en avait pas eu le courage. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait contempler aujourd'hui était un homme entouré de ruines. L'entraînement avait changé légèrement de ton et n'était plus aussi ferme que d'habitude, le regard vitreux et vide de son professeur ne cessait de la faire souffrir d'avantage et son travail ne portait plus autant de fruit que de coutume. Il n'était plus qu'un vulgaire pantin au service des autres, il n'était plus vraiment là.

Il était encore dans ses appartements pendant son temps libre, reclus des autres pour pouvoir s'autoriser une réflexion seul avec lui-même. Tout comme Temari, elle passait assez régulièrement surveiller son état moral mais elle était tout aussi dépitée que cette dernière à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à être heureux pour une fois même si ce n'était pas avec elle ? Cruel destin. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de le voir se morfondre de la sorte, elle aimerait tant que tout redevienne comme avant, quand le jinchuriki était encore passionné par son travail, plein de vie avec cette lueur qui leur faisait croire à tous qu'il vivait enfin heureux. Les larmes dépassaient ses pensées et coulaient sur ses joues encore irritées de la veille, passant la plupart de son temps libre à pleurer caché du regard des autres. Elle pleurait pour lui, puisque que lui n'arrivait pas à verser une seule larme. Pleurer pour une peine de cœur d'autrui, une peccadille n'est-ce pas ? Mais si c'était pour lui, tout était différent, pour ceux qui connaissaient son sombre passé et qui avaient su voir au-delà des apparences, cela avait un sens.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la lourde porte des appartements de son Kazekage et maître. Il était pourtant rare qu'elle rentre ainsi mais quand l'émotion et la douleur devenaient trop fortes, elle s'asseyait aux pieds de cet homme pour lui faire savoir sa présence_. « Regarde, tu n'es pas seul. »_ Elle restait ainsi immobile pendant une heure devant l'homme qu'elle aimait, sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de le regarder de ses yeux embués par la douleur. Qu'aurait pu-t-elle faire de toute façon, si sa propre sœur n'arrivait pas à trouver de solutions, qui le pourrait ? Ils étaient tous dans une impasse, fasse à un mur infranchissable. C'est sur ces dernières sombres pensées qu'elle se releva comme d'habitude pour retourner faire ses basses besognes. Elle l'observa une dernière minute le cœur dans un étau, mais elle ne put retenir ses geignements plus longtemps. Elle tomba devant lui à genoux tremblant de tout son corps, entourant de ses bras frêles le visage impassible et absent de Gaara. Elle savait que ce geste n'aurait aucun sens, aucune signification pour lui mais peu lui importait. Le poids de la souffrance de tout son entourage lui déchirait le cœur et sa sensibilité trop imposante avait fini par prendre le dessus malgré elle. Ses larmes disparaissaient sur les joues du jeune homme, absorbées par la fine pellicule de sable qui parcourait sa peau. Et comme une prière que l'on prononçait sans trop avoir d'espoir, un cri qui sortait du fond de son cœur tout doucement lui lacérant la gorge, elle murmura dans une plainte entrecoupée de gémissements des mots. Les mots que personne n'avait osés prononcer depuis que le jeune homme s'était enfermé dans son mutisme dévastateur.

« Gaara… Reviens, s'il te plait… »

Des mots qui paraissaient faibles et sans valeurs, des mots qui était pourtant simples et sincères. Le ressenti de plusieurs personnes sortit par la bouche d'une seule entité. Elle retira ses bras les laissant retomber contre son corps, et se releva avec peine. Elle essuya une fois de plus ses larmes du revers de sa main, geste totalement futile car ses dernières ne faisaient que passer sur ses maigres doigts. Ses yeux ne voulaient plus arrêter d'exprimer cette souffrance qui l'écorchait, et voir que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas à son étreinte la plongea un peu plus dans son océan perlé. Elle s'y attendait quelque part, sa caresse n'avait rien d'exceptionnel de toute façon, mais voir son misérable espoir se détruire devant elle était tout de même douloureux. Elle n'avait fait que poser ses bras autour de son cou sans le serrer, rien qui puisse vraiment le faire réagir, qu'espérait-elle ? Perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était, il n'aura probablement pas remarqué sa visite, elle commençait à s'y faire. Elle repartit le cœur encore plus douloureux qu'avant, mais au moins elle avait eu le courage d'exprimer ses sentiments pour une fois, bien que cela s'avère complètement vain.

* * *

Un homme releva légèrement la tête, dix minutes plus tard. Depuis quand avait-il commencé à se perdre dans le labyrinthe de son âme ? Il ne comptait même plus les jours, la notion du temps lui avait totalement échappé. Une sensation le tiquait, sa joue gauche était quelque peu humide et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Avait-il pleuré ? Non certainement pas, il ne pleurait plus depuis sa plus petite enfance, cette eau ne venait pas de lui mais de l'extérieur. Un instant il avait cru sentir comme une présence, comme régulièrement depuis qu'il s'enfermait dans ses appartements. Kankuro et Temari devaient certainement passer le voir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son élève aussi peut-être, il n'arrivait plus à déterminer l'empreinte du chakra qui flottait dans l'air de sa chambre. Etre pensif au point de ne même plus arriver à identifier les personnes qui passaient devant ses appartements l'effrayait presque. Mais il s'en contrefichait, quelque chose d'autre avait attiré sa fébrile attention.

Pendant quelques instants il avait ressenti une chaleur apaisante, une sensation de bien-être qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis des lustres, quelque chose de doux qu'il lui était devenu étranger. Une sensation qui vous enveloppait d'une certaine sérénité, un lieu où l'on aimerait se réfugier pour oublier ses afflictions les plus profondes. Il passa la main dans son cou comme pour essayer d'attraper cette perception qui se dissipait comme la brume. Elle s'envola pour son plus grand déplaisir, il aurait aimé la savourer un peu plus longtemps pour pouvoir s'évader de ses sentiments moroses qui l'assaillaient jours et nuits. Voilà qu'il se surprenait encore à espérer une amélioration libératrice, sa volonté était devenue bien faible. Il soupira las de toutes ces choses qui le frustraient et s'allongea sur son lit pour détendre ses muscles endoloris après avoir été immobile pendant des heures. Et il ferma les yeux laissant ainsi sombrer son esprit affaibli par l'inertie de son corps. Ce dernier vagabondait encore parmi ses cauchemars, mais si quelqu'un par hasard avait prit la peine de l'observer à ce moment-là, il aurait pu voir peu à peu la sérénité adoucir les traits de son visage. La douleur était certes toujours présente mais ce soir, la nuit aurait peut-être une toute autre saveur, celle qui effacerait le goût amer de ses tourments pour laisser enfin place à la paix à laquelle il aspirait tant.

* * *

Après des heures et des heures de bataille, je crois que je suis plutôt satisfaite. Grâce à une amie, j'ai pu dépasser mes limites sur ce one shot, du moins certaines phrases m'ont arraché des jurons et la perte de quelques cheveux… Mais le voilà enfin aboutie, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le lire, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos ressentiments (c'est que je suis trèèès curieuse en plus d'être sadique huhu)


End file.
